Classic Extras
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: A collection of extras that take place within Classic.
1. Chapter 1

So this chapter is a bit too graphic to be rated T. Nonetheless, it ties in with Classic's original storyline : Chapter 49.5

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

Ritsu's hand searched for the lock on the door. Once her fingers felt the familiar knob she turned it to the side, ensuring that no one would walk in to see what her and Mugi would be doing tonight. Was this so wrong? Of course it was. She was desperate to make this guilty feeling go away, to be raptured by this enjoyable pleasure.

Mugi pinned her against the wall, her lips continued to crash against the drummer's. Just this once, she would let it all out. All the emotions she felt for this one girl poured out into tonight and Ritsu didn't do anything to stop her. When air became scarce, she pulled apart, releasing the girl's hands. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, how long did that kiss last? She seemed to lose track of time easily. Her head fell limp on the brunette's shoulder.

Ritsu could smell Mugi's scent. She knew it all too well, ever since she had been sleeping over when she had to keep her identity as Rin. Her fingers pulled back the blonde hair that concealed her nape. She planted a subtle kiss on her skin as Mugi's hands gripped her shoulder.

It took all of her strength to keep quiet. 'Ritsu...' She thought to herself as the girl continued moving up to her ear.

The brunette tilted her head before breathing onto Mugi's skin. Nothing could possibly stop her now. At this moment she decided to forget about Mio for tonight, nothing else mattered. Her lust got the best of her as she traced Mugi's collarbone with her fingers.

The pianist held Ritsu's fingers and started moving back to the bed. The brunette followed obediently as Mugi fell back against the mattress.

Ritsu must've seen her this way about a dozen times, but tonight she looked different. Was it her nightgown? The lighting? No, it was her whole demeanor. In that moment, Mugi looked as beautiful as ever before. Her eyes invited Ritsu to come closer, she didn't have to speak for her thoughts to reach the girl.

Mugi could sense hesitation within the drummer. Was she about to back out now? She took a deep breath before extending her arms to Ritsu.

The brunette looked back, then to Mugi. She moved forward and stood before the pianist. Her arms supported her as she loomed over the girl.

'So she didn't back out...' The pianist felt relieved and pressed her lips onto the girl's. Her hands moved to Ritsu's shirt as she started to unbutton them.

Mugi was moving rather quickly, it was only fair that Ritsu would adjust to her pace as well. Her free hand roamed over the pianist's nightgown. She lowered herself as her fingers ran along Mugi's legs, then to her taut stomach. It only took seconds before she cupped her bare breast underneath her gown.

"Ha!" Mugi's hands slipped as her whole body arched back.

Ritsu lowered her head onto the girl's shoulder, ensuring that she could hear every moan of pleasure while she continued.

"Mnngg..." Her breathing grew labored as Ritsu pressed a finger against her erect nipple. Her face felt hot as the brunette fondled her breast.

Everything was much easier since Mugi had already discarded her bra. Ritsu could feel her body trembling with every motion of her hand. She knew that Mugi loved her, so she was enjoying this sensation. 'More...' Ritsu thought as he started kissing her collarbone.

"Ritsu..." She called out as the brunette slowly stopped and began undressing the buttons on Mugi's nightgown.

Their eyes met briefly as the pianist caught her breath and flipped the girl on her back. Ritsu's face didn't look surprised, was she expecting this?

The brunette knew how Mugi could get at times. Her ferocity was something that she always found appealing. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see the blonde heiress's cleavage. Her fingers traced her chest while Mugi's hair flowed to the side.

Mugi knit her eyebrows together as Ritsu parted her gown's front and placed several light kisses onto her chest. Her heart raced while her arms threatened to collapse.

Ritsu came to halt when she observed the pianist. A faint grin formed on her face as she pulled Mugi into an embrace.

The pianist yelped when they rolled together to the center of the bed. It was perfect because she could finally see Ritsu's face clearly in the moonlight when they stopped. She sat on her abdomen, straddling the girl effectively.

Ritsu placed a hand over her eyes. The playful grin remained on her face as Mugi finished unbuttoning her shirt.

A pout formed on her face when she realized that Ritsu was wearing a tank top underneath.

Her fingers parted as she watched Mugi's reaction with one eye. Instead of speaking, her hand slipped into Ritsu's pants. The brunette's face burned brightly. She never expected the girl to be this bold.

Ritsu struggled to maintain eye contact as Mugi supported herself on her knees. Her hands remained in the brunette's pants, two fingers were pressed against her panties. With one stroke, her finger slid against the fabric stimulating her clitoris. Ritsu held her breath to stay quiet.

"You don't have to hold it in, Ritsu." Mugi bent down to whisper into her ear. "Just let it out..."

The drummer winced as her breathing started to grow ragged. "Mugi..." She moaned as the girl's middle finger pressed her clit slowly.

The pianist lowered her head onto Ritsu's chest. A devious smile crept along her lips as she parted the fabric with one swift motion from her hand.

"Ha!" The brunette cried out as she felt Mugi's finger make contact with her womanhood. Her hands clutched onto the pianist's legs.

'Oh Ritsu...' The girl had no idea how turned on Mugi was. She could hear the drummer's heart beat skyrocket while she slid her fingers downwards. Ritsu was undeniably wet.

Her body tensed up when Mugi slid a finger into her. She muffled her moan onto the blondie's neck, her hands held the pianist's head, her fingers buried in her blonde, wavy hair.

Mugi concentrated as she allowed another finger to enter Ritsu.

"Nngg..." The brunette arched her back as Mugi began darting inwards. "Ha...ha...ha..."

Was she enjoying it? The blonde heiress couldn't tell. This was her first time doing such a thing. She continued at her pace when she lifted her eyes to meet Ritsu's. The brunette began moving her hips to deepen Mugi's strokes.

"F-Faster..." She whispered as Mugi nodded obediently. Her fingers quickened their pace as Ritsu's moans crescendoed.

"Nnggghh...Mmm..." She winced as she felt her climax approaching.

Mugi could feel her walls closing in, was she close? She continued pressing forward, her fingers darting slowly until they finally reached her sweet spot.

"Kyaa!" Ritsu yelled out as the fluids were released from her body. She shuddered as her climax ran its course.

Mugi withdrew her fingers and fell on top of the girl. She lifted her head to find Ritsu's head fall limply to her side.

Her chest heaved upwards and downwards rapidly. For Mugi's first time pleasuring her, she did a decent job. She cracked into a sly grin as Mugi looked her in the eye. Those cerulean blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. She didn't hesitate to kiss her passionately.

Mugi closed her eyes as they tilted their heads to compliment each other lips. Ritsu snuck her tongue in as they bobbed their heads. Her fingers ran through her blonde hair, until they reached the back of her head. She turned her onto her back, making sure that she didn't break their kiss in the process.

As her eyes remained closed, she could feel Ritsu dominating her. Was she always this great of a lover? It were as if she had done this before. Maybe she did...she winced at the thought that her previous partner would've been Mio. Her lips froze as Ritsu slid her hand along her side.

The brunette lowered herself onto Mugi's body, she placed kisses trailing down to her chest, while her hands moved into her nightgown. She parted the clothing on her chest with her teeth, exposing the set of her bare breasts. Mugi looked away, embarrassed that she was revealing all of herself to the girl that she loved so much. "You're so beautiful..." Ritsu spoke sincerely as Mugi turned her way.

She managed a smile before Ritsu kissed her nipple.

"Ahh!" Her hand found the drummer's head as she spread her tongue onto her breast. She sucked on it gently before cupping it with her free hand. "Ha...Ahhnn...Rit..su..." She pulled her hair as the brunette continued pleasuring her chest. Her fingers found Mugi's laced panty, she tugged it downwards with the utmost delicacy.

"Ha...ha...ha!" Mugi moaned as Ritsu moved to her other breast and began sucking on it. She made sure to leave several light kisses occasionally before she moved downwards. With both of her free hands, she removed the very wet undergarment from Mugi and tossed it aside.

Ritsu looked up to find her eyes half lid. She was out of breath and struggling to stay awake. It was getting quite hot, so she removed her buttoned shirt and her pants.

Mugi looked up at the ceiling, her vision started to blur from the excitement. Ritsu lifted her gown and entered her dress. The pianist looked down as the brunette's hands slid along her thighs. She could feel her hot breath hovering onto her wet womanhood.

Ritsu released her tongue and began spreading her folds slowly. Mugi's eyes widened in surprise. "Kyaaah!" Her whole body bucked upwards as Ritsu licked her clitoris. She changed the intervals of pressure to ensure that every stroke of her tongue was different and pleasurable. Mugi's lips quivered as Ritsu licked across her womanhood in a variety of directions. "Ahhnn...Rit..su..."

Her hands moved to her inner thigh, parting her folds carefully as she moved downwards. She allowed her hot breath to linger over her genitals.

"Nngg...haa..." Mugi clenched her eyes as Ritsu darted her tongue into her.

She lapped up the juices from earlier. It tasted slightly sweet, her tongue earned several more moans as she moved back to her clitoris.

Mugi wrapped her legs onto Ritsu's shoulders. Her nightgown lifted briefly as the brunette inserted her two fingers into her opening slowly.

"Ahhnn!" Her toes curled as her womanhood pulsated. Ritsu proceeded licking her clit while her fingers darted deeper. "Ah..ah..ha..nngg!" Mugi moaned as her hips bucked naturally. "More...Rit..su...ha!"

The brunette complied and roughly darted her fingers in and out. She motioned her to come as her tongue varied its pressure against her clit. She was far from her climax, she needed to pleasure her more. Her free hand lifted her fold, Ritsu pressed her lips onto her clitoris and began sucking very gently. Her fingers continued to dart faster with every passing second.

"Yes!" Mugi cried out as Ritsu alternated between licks and sucking. Her fingers started to slow down as she curved them deeper. "Haa!" The pianist moaned loudly as Ritsu found her g spot. A grin played along her lips as she licked her clitoris faster, her fingers motioned her to come slowly. "Ritsu..I'm..." Her words faltered as the brunette continued.

'Just a little bit more...' She motioned to her once again and spread her tongue with one long lick.

"Hnngg!" Mugi couldn't hold it any longer. Her climax ran its course immediately as Ritsu withdrew her fingers. She moved her head downwards to lap up the rest. "Ahh..." The blonde heiress's legs dropped from the drummer's shoulders.

Ritsu lifted her head from Mugi's nightgown. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and fell back beside the girl. Her eyes started to drop as she turned to meet Mugi's eyes. The pianist pulled her into an embrace, her heartbeat still raced. Ritsu closed her eyes and concentrated on the steady heartbeat, which eventually lulled her to sleep.

* * *

- Replies:

Slyly-95: wow, congrats!

Oh no, hmm...I'll see if I can update faster then. On the other hand I hope you enjoy your vacation.

It was bound to happen eventually.

imuffinator: yes, poor Ritsu.

InuYashaOuranKyoFan: hahaha...

Shadowssj12: i'm sure majority thought I was dead, haha.

TLO2: oh really? Haha, glad it made your day. Yes, hopefully I can update sooner.

Magikidd: aye!

Keeper Aki: Those are some very wise words. I agree wholeheartedly.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing several requests, I've decided to release this chapter. I bet most of you were just waiting to know what really happened that night with Mio and Ritsu, haha.

I tried to make this as epic as I could, thanks to some very theatrical music while I was writing.

So this is Classic: 57.5

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

The rain poured heavily from outside, with the occasional strike of lightning that roared violently. The wind blew relentlessly causing the trees to sway uncontrollably. However, despite the darkness and frightening setting, Mio didn't feel so scared anymore. After all, she was with her valiant knight and best friend, Ritsu.

Slow and steady breathing were the only sounds that echoed in the room as they lay next to each other on the ground. The soft and unstained carpet floor was pressed against Ritsu's back. Her hands gripped Mio's body protectively, this was all she needed, to be close to her.

Soon, the roars from outside were silenced in her ears. All she could hear was the sound of her heart racing against the brunette's. 'I love you so much, Ritsu.' With clenched eyes she confirmed her statement with a gentle kiss onto the girl's lips. She was sure she didn't miss when the drummer cracked into a grin.

This was just like the first time, if not, even better than before. Lightning cracked, illuminating Mio's face for a split second as she moved her head upwards to meet her eyes. Never before had she felt so...captivated by her beauty.

A silent understanding passed between them. It was a connection they had before in which no words were needed. Their body language was enough to express their deepest desires. Mio pressed her lips against Ritsu's mumbling a phrase faintly. "I...want you..."

It felt so right to hear those words. With a serious look she kissed Mio as gently as she could. "I want you too..." She slowly rose from the ground as the bassist adjusted herself to sit beside the girl. "I want..." Ritsu's fingers traced the girl's arm delicately. "...All of you tonight." Her lips never left Mio's.

For so long, this was all she could think about. After realizing her feelings for her best friend, it was impossible not to. She had fought so hard to deny those feelings, but there was no fighting it. When love is real, when it is genuine, it always finds a way to break through the toughest obstacles - even the wall she had mentally made to forget their intimate encounter that night.

Slowly, Ritsu motioned Mio to move back against the bed. When the bassist's back contacted the bedding's surface, the brunette trapped the girl into a kiss. Although this time, it was more passionate. She had been holding back since her arrival. With both of them sitting on the ground, her hand crept to Mio's face pulling her closer until the girl gasped for air.

"Ha-" Ritsu entered Mio's mouth with her tongue, tilting her head to desperately ravish her friend. Were they still friends? They were definitely more than that now. They were lovers. The bassist pulled her into a deep embrace, snaking her fingers into the brown hair which felt coarse and dry from the rainfall.

With her thumb, she caressed Mio's face, her skin was soft and delicate. A trademark worthy of the dangerous queen before her. How silly, to have fallen for such a girl she had spent her entire childhood with. Her finger crept upwards and felt the her cheek tense up when her tongue collided with Mio's before quickly slipping away.

'This is real.' She said to herself when Ritsu dropped her head onto her shoulder. Mio could hear the drummer's ragged breathing beside her neck, it was soothing to know that she wasn't alone. 'I'm not alone anymore.'

"Ha...ha..." Ritsu chuckled lightly, her body shuddering as her voice sounded faint. When her laughter died down she spoke softly. "I can't believe how hard I've fallen for you, Mio." Her eyelids dropped halfway as she was completely sincere with her words.

"Hm," The bassist smiled as Ritsu's hands started to wander to her waist. "How hard?" She said with her voice sounding braver than it ever had.

"...So hard..." Her hands moved to Mio's abdomen, feeling the soft skin as her hand trailed lower.

"Nnn..." Mio closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Ritsu's hands sink to an overwhelming area.

'It's so much easier when you're not wearing clothes.' Ritsu mentally told Mio as she knelt before the girl whose legs were starting to spread naturally. 'But not yet...' Her hands moved around the bassist's thighs teasing her playfully.

It was taking all of her will to refrain from begging Ritsu. She bit her lip when the brunette nipped at her ear. 'I have to stay strong...' She held her breath to prevent a moan of pleasure.

'I want her just as badly as she wants me.' Ritsu admitted to herself as her fingers traced Mio's navel.

"Ritsu..." She was starting to grow impatient as the girl was taking her sweet time. "Stop teasing me!" Mio raised her voice.

"Calm down, my dangerous queen." She nipped at Mio's neck, planting kisses and sucking lightly as one hand moved up to fondle the girl's breast.

"Ah-" Her voice of authority diminished quickly as Ritsu's index finger rubbed the tip of her nipple. "Hnn..."

As expected, Mio eventually succumbed to the pleasure. Her other hand gripped the girl's waist as she felt Mio's body arch back. To be able to please her best friend was so...thrilling.

"Haa-" Mio gasped as Ritsu ran her thumb along her breast and interrupted her moan with an abrupt kiss to her lips.

Rain poured onto the glass window and lightning struck once more when Ritsu parted from Mio, breaking away before the bassist could enter her mouth.

She held her tongue out in disappointment when Ritsu grinned. 'What a tease!' Mio felt her face grow hot as she pounced on the brunette who looked startled. She swifty moved up to capture her lips.

"Mnmo.." She tried to speak when Mio held her head, removing the yellow headband in her hair and tossing it aside.

'That's what you get.' A voice announced in her mind as she leaned upwards to press her womanhood up and down against Ritsu's shorts.

"Wai-" she swallowed hard upon contact. Trapped deeply into the kiss, she had no other option than to oblige. Now all she wanted to do was touch Mio to control her.

"Ritsu..." Her breathing was labored as she broke free and picked herself off the ground. Standing stark naked before the drummer she suddenly turned around in embarrassment. 'What did I just do?' She couldn't bring herself to accept her sudden lustful actions. 'I can't believe I did that!'

"Uhh..." Ritsu knelt down and looked away. 'Well that was short lived.' And just when she was starting to enjoy it...

'Now what do I do?' Panic started to consume Mio as she fidgeted with her fingers. No answer came to mind. No longer held by the magical wonders of adrenaline, she could hear the thunder from outside causing her to cover her chest protectively. Fear had found its way back into the raven haired bassist.

"It's okay." Ritsu suddenly hugged her from behind. She knew that Mio was scared again, but this time she was here to protect her. The bassist was shuddering within her grasp, the fear completely paralyzing her through and through. Ritsu loosened her grip on the girl and parted her black, silky hair carefully. She placed a subtle kiss onto Mio's shoulder blade breaking the fear which had slowly settled in.

Mio closed her eyes as she obediently tilted her head to the side.

"Just...concentrate on me." With her body pressed against Mio's, her hands slid down to her waist, abdomen, then inner thighs.

"Okay..." She nodded as Ritsu's fingers stopped at her womanhood. She clenched her eyes shut before the brunette's fingers pressed her clit lightly. "Nnn..." Mio began to breathe heavily.

"Concentrate..." Her heart raced rapidly against Mio's back. "On this..." She whispered lightly into her ear. Her middle and ring finger slid downwards with ease.

"Haa!" Mio cried out as Ritsu's two fingers entered her slowly.

Mio was wet and she could only imagine how long she'd been this way. It made it easier for Ritsu to penetrate and pleasure the girl. She sucked on the bassist's neck earning a soft moan. Upon entering deeper, she kissed Mio's neck repeatedly, brushing her lips against the girl's skin every other second.

She was losing herself to Ritsu's touch. This was what she felt that night, but amplified ten folds. Was it because she realized how much she loved Ritsu? Several pleasurable moans escaped her lips, stifling her thoughts. It was becoming harder to think as the brunette thrust her fingers in and out of her, slowly speeding up to an acceptable rate. "Ha...nnggh..."

It was incredible how aroused Mio was, she could tell from the sound of her voice and the way her body was responding. She thrust deeper, moving in and out, feeling for the familiar bundle of nerves that led to ecstasy. Upon her arrival, Mio tightened her muscles, encasing Ritsu's fingers deep within her.

"Kyaa!" Her legs clamped together as Ritsu did her best to continue. With every delicate stroke, she was able to stimulate her spot, motioning her to come. It was a challenge to remain standing in this position, she felt like her legs would give way at any second.

She could feel Mio tightening quickly, but that wasn't enough for Ritsu to stop. Not now, not while she was so close. The brunette cupped the bassist's breast, slowly pressing her fingers against her nipple to loosen up.

"Nngg..." Mio moaned as her eyes were half-lid, her breath growing labored as Ritsu motioned her to come. "Haa...Nnnn...Rit...su...I-I..." She said in between breaths. "I need to..." Her words faltered, why was it so difficult to speak?

Ritsu massaged her breast as her fingers sped up, constantly moving into Mio with great speed. She could only make out a few of the girl's words between her moans.

"I need to...to..." She felt like she was about to burst. "Ahnn..." Her body was burning up. "I need to pee..."

'Pee?' Ritsu heard Mio, her expression softened at the thought of it actually happening, but wait. She knew at this rate it wasn't going to be what Mio was expecting. Her eyes widened when she realized that her first instinct would be to hold back. "Don't hold back." She whispered lightly, brushing her lips against her ear.

"B-But..." Her core felt overwhelmingly hot, Ritsu's fingers weren't slowing down anytime soon. "Nnn..." She lowered her head as the brunette's other hand pressed her clit.

"It's okay, I want you to..." Ritsu nipped at her ear, licking Mio's neck slowly. "I want you to come, Mio..." She spoke the last word simultaneously with one last stroke.

"Haa!" Mio cried out in pleasure. She couldn't hold it in any longer, Ritsu's words and movements were too much for her to handle. Before she knew it, her body shuddered, releasing a squirt of fluid onto the ground. The drummer pulled out when Mio's knees buckled and she collapsed onto Ritsu's bed, panting heavily as her climax ran its course.

Ritsu had seen the whole thing, Mio had put on a performance she had never seen before. She examined her fingers, slowly bringing them up to her nose. There was no smell, confirming the fact that it was not pee. Her eyes drifted back to Mio who was still trying hard to catch her breath. She was curled up on the bed, still writhing from her orgasm. The brunette sat beside the girl, petting her waist with a smugly satisfied look.

What was this sensation? It just never seemed to stop as another wave caused her body to tremble with pleasure. What exactly did Ritsu do to make her feel this way? She closed her eyes, calming her nerves.

Ritsu crept closer to the girl, resting her back against the cold wall. A small trace of sweat fell along the side of her face, even she had to admit that it took a lot of her energy. Once Mio regained herself, she moved next to the brunette reaching up to rest her head on her shoulder.

She was still breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her ear. "Ritsu, that was..." Mio couldn't possibly find the word to describe it.

"Yeah..." He eyes dropped to the girl beside her. 'I wonder how flustered she looks right now...' A light blush played along her cheeks accompanied by a mischievous grin.

"I was never able to..." She linked her arm into Ritsu's. "To repay you..."

"You don't...have too..." Ritsu shied away, that must've taken a toll on Mio's body. She didn't want to push the girl too hard.

"But I want to!" Lightning struck from a distance in agreement with Mio. "I want to, Ritsu." She pushed the girl on her back, who landed on the mattress blinking in surprise.

"You-" Silenced with a swift kiss, Ritsu leaned back. There was no fighting the dangerous queen in this matter. She felt her body grow limp, unmoving as Mio's hands tugged at her shorts. 'Am I really this exhausted?' She closed her eyes, willing to surrender to her best friend.

She didn't feel like herself, but it was strangely pleasing. Brushing away her insecurities, Mio felt an electrifying surge of confidence as she removed Ritsu's undergarments with the utmost ease.

The brunette removed her tank top, she was starting to feel uncomfortably hot. She met Mio halfway, who pushed her back down with the palm of her hand. "Okay..." She swallowed hard, slightly terrified by this different side of the girl. Sure she had experienced it back then, as her former alias Rin, but somehow she felt different. Mio towered over her, in a menacingly seductive way, void of her shy and timid demeanor.

Mio examined her prey carefully, in the darkness she could make out Ritsu's tousled hair on the pillow and her widening eyes. Surely she wasn't expecting this to happen.

Mio took her seat on Ritsu's waist, slowly setting herself onto the drummer. With her hands on the drummer's abdomen, she lowered herself to brush her womanhood against Ritsu's.

She could've sworn Mio was wet again when their areas made contact. Revitalized by the bassist's presence, her hips rocked upwards to meet her movements.

"Ha..." Mio felt her clit collide against Ritsu's.

Mio had never done this before, but it felt like she did. Was it because of her confidence?

"Nngg..." Ritsu steadied Mio with her hands on her waist. It made it easier for the brunette to match her movements. Her heartbeat skyrocketed upon nearly every contact she made with Mio, feeling every gesture with pleasure and excitement. She managed to come fairly quickly, much to her own surprise.

Feeling her body and the adrenaline die down, Mio slumped her body onto Ritsu's. Their bodies were both warm, no longer cold and clammy when they had rushed out in the rain. Both panted for air, desperately trying to compensate the oxygen they lost. Heartbeats raced against each others, pounding restlessly within the confines of their rib cage. With the ample amount of energy left, Mio turned to her side meeting the brunette's half lidded eyes beside her.

Ritsu felt like she ran a marathon, sprinting the last mile with everything she had to cross the finish line first. Now, sleep was sending her an invitation - a reward for having done an excellent job, or at least she would like to think that she did. Her mind was beginning to melt, she didn't recall feeling this exhausted before. Then again, last time Mio just blacked out from excitement. She was never able to properly return the favor. Ritsu turned to her side meeting Mio's grey orbs in the darkness. She could hear the rainfall decrease within minutes, the storm would pass soon.

She felt Ritsu's hands cup her cheek, caressing it with love and care. Mio brushed her skin against the brunette's hand, enjoying the comfortable feeling of the drummer's touch.

Ritsu formed a weak, yet playful smile. She tried to blink her drowsiness away, but she knew that it would overcome her within the next few minutes. In one last attempt to feel closer to Mio, she reached out with a good night kiss, which remained sweet and short. She hoped it would suffice for the time being.

Mio understood the fatigue in Ritsu's eyes after the kiss because she too, felt the same way. She blinked twice as her lips parted. "Thank you, Ritsu" her hands extended to embrace the girl beside her. A gentle smile was all she could form to express her gratitude before her eyes closed shut.

"You're...welcome." Ritsu yawned as she wrapped her arms around the bassist protectively. She inhaled the pleasant scent on Mio's hair mixed with a bit of sulfur. Her breathing had calmed down considerably by then. "Thank you, Mio..." She whispered lightly before her head fell onto Mio's.

As both girls were lulled to sleep, the dark, grey clouds passed along the sky. Leaving only traces of puddles and drops of water on the ground, buildings, and trees, the storm was finally over.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
